Titan of the Sun
by BasilissaSofia
Summary: Titania stopped. No. People were running away from the trees, not towards them. Jaedite tugged her arm and she shook her head pointing it out to him, he frowned and called out to his brothers. They all stopped and observed. SMXHP. Being revised.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

"_Sailor Moon Hogwarts: Fourth Year_"

_Chapter One:_ The Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter_ and all its characters, scenes and creation belong to J.K. Rowling as _Sailor Moon_ and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. However I created and own Titania "Akiko" Taiyou, Hiroki Taiyou, Kenji Taiyou ("Jii-chan") and Takeshi Tenou.

First written: 17/12/06

Finished: 18/12/06

First published: 18/12/06 Second edit: 11/1/07

* * *

Titania Taiyou – or Akiko as her Japanese family and friends liked to call her – was bored. She was at the Quidditch World Cup, this year being held in England, and was squashed between her child-hood friend Draco Malfoy and her stoic cousin Jaedite. Being the only female in the family, excluding her senile grandmother, she felt it was her duty to take her rightful position as the black sheep and be the only person out of her four-and-a-half male cousins, father and grandfather to be bored with the game. So it was just her luck when a famous Quidditch player walked in with his sandy-haired son and took the two remaining chairs in front of Titania. Excellent! Now instead of watching a dangerous game on broomsticks and being bored she could watch the back of the sandy-haired boy's head and be bored. What an improvement!

Titania didn't mind the new view though as she once again concentrated on her breathing and tried not to think about how high up they were. It was no good. Images came to her mind of the box they were in; swaying and crashing to the ground around them. Her fingers gripped the seat tighter, trying not to think about their horrible imminent deaths. _Why_ had Father been so determined to get seats in the Top Box? He didn't normally care to boast of his possessions and position in society unlike Mr. Malfoy.

Draco grabbed her attention when he fidgeted and glared at the back of someone else's head; this person had red hair. Well, the whole family had red hair actually. Titania didn't know the family personally, although she was in the same year as one of them (the one Draco was glaring at, Ralph wasn't it?) and so had not developed an opinion on the family despite the many stories about how dreadfully poor and traitorous they were.

Her attention was quirked when the famous Quidditch player introduced himself to the red-headed family's patriarch.

"Takeshi Tenou," the men shook hands.

"Arthur Weasley," the red-headed patriarch replied, "and these are my children – Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. And these are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Titania saw Potter draw back slightly, uncomfortable at being introduced. She was surprised; didn't celebrities normally _enjoy_ their fame?

After Mr. Tenou had shaken hands with all the children - Ron's ears had gone red and he'd shook hands vigorously with Mr. Tenou who seemed to sense Ron's nervousness and decided not to comment on it – Mr. Tenou introduced his son, "this is Haruka." The sandy-haired boy who had been blocking Titania's view of the game greeted the boys and smiled flirtatiously at Granger and the female Weasley.

Granger in response huffed and continued watching the game while Weasley went pink in the cheeks and sat studying her hands. The young Tenou seemed happy with the response and sat back in his chair smirking, Titania glared at him, arrogant prick why had he moved she could've seen the pitch had she not looked away so quickly.

She felt Draco lean over his mother to talk to his father. If Draco hated the Weasley's as much as she thought he did then she knew he'd be asking his father to invite Mr. Tenou over for dinner, if only to boast about it later. She sighed, he would never learn.

She unconsciously started playing with her handkerchief twisting it in knots, folding it and tugging at it, when would this game end? Quietly she asked her cousin, and he responded that there was no set time and that the game only ended when the little golden ball was caught. She cursed herself for her stupidity and her friend Pansy for going overseas with Daphne Greengrass. Those two has been her back up escape plan as Titania's best friend, Michiru Kaioh, had gone on a tour overseas playing her violin.

However she couldn't help but be happy for her friend who was fulfilling her dream of being a famous violinist. Titania had no doubt that the dream would come to pass as she had heard Michiru play countless times before and each experience had been better the last as she conveyed different emotions through her music and seemed to create pictures and plays in Titania's mind whenever she heard her friend play the violin.

Titania heard laughing come from beside her and looked around to see what was so funny. "Look at the referee," giggled Granger tugging on Potter's arm and pointing at the official. Titania froze; she felt like slapping the girl and quite seriously thought about it. Did she _want_ Titania to die of fright?

Someone squeezed her shoulder and she looked to see that the arm was connected to her cousin, Mamoru. His kind blue eyes held sympathy and he smiled at her patting her on the back.

"Thank you" she mouthed to him with a smile and went back to playing with her handkerchief. Well, at least this was better then looking after her senile grandmother.

* * *

"Sailor Cepheus, step forward," commanded a disembodied voice.

A very tall and athletic dark skinned woman stepped forward crossing her right arm over her chest fist over her heart in salute, "Sir?"

"I have a task for you; I need you to go out and collect energy," ordered the disembodied voice.

"Yes sir."

"I want it to be collected from a place on Earth called Hogwarts; I have found a highly concentrated amount of energy in this area that seems to be perfectly suited to our needs," he told the soldier, "however, you are not to go there yet as you will find it uninhabited."

The soldier nodded, once again saluting and disappeared.

* * *

"IRELAND WIN!" Titania jumped at the sound of Ludo Bagman's amplified voice yelling over the sudden cheering of the crowd. Oh good, it was over! "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WIN – good Lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" continued yelling Bagman excitement and shock filling his voice. Titania, not wasting any time, stood up ready to leave, wincing and grabbed onto Jaedite as she tried to wake her sleeping foot.

No one was leaving. Why was no one leaving!

"They're going to present the Cup first," Draco hissed in her ear. _Oh._ Titania looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Malfoy hoping the older woman shared her sentiments and was happy when she received a bored look in return telling her she wasn't the only one that wanted to leave.

A bright light illuminated the Top Box so the people below could watch as the Bulgarian team made their way into the box shaking hands with both the Ministers for Magic and then stood aside to allow the Irish team passed who had entered the Top Box amidst loud cheers from the Irish supporters. Titania eyed the seeker for the Irish team, he looked rather dazed, it would be best if he saw a Healer first, but of course being the man he was, she was sure he'd put his life on the line for the sport. How idiotic!

Behind her she knew Draco would be smirking and as a camera flashed in their direction she was proven correct. Of course he'd take the opportunity to boast of his money and connections and what better way to be seen internationally than to have your picture on the front page of all the newspapers, in the Top Box? He really did amaze her sometimes.

After the players left and Bagman cast the counter-charm so that his voice wasn't amplified anymore Titania once again readied herself to leave only to find her father, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Tenou were in a deep discussion.

Titania turned to Draco to find him sneering at the red-headed family, Granger and Potter – who all glared in return. She looked at the floor to prevent her phobia from returning; looking at the others meant she'd be able to see the pitch which was hundreds of yard above the ground on unstable land. Just don't think about it, she told herself, concentrating on patterns and shapes she could make on the floor.

She thought of space and the clear sky; and how it was so high up that a drop from there would kill instantaneously. _No! Don't say that! Space… Space has no gravity; it's a vacuum, it's impossible to fall in space._

"Miss Taiyou?" a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered surprised to hear the voice of Mr. Tenou's son, Haruka. How did he know her name?

"Miss Taiyou, where is your friend, Miss Kaioh?" He asked.

Titania stiffened. She didn't see it but could feel her father's eyes boring into her back waiting to hear her answer. She quickly thought of one that wouldn't anger her father at the suggested friendship between Titania and Michiru. While her father did not boast about material possessions he still prided himself in them, just as he prided himself in the family's "supposed" pure-blood. Michiru did _not_ have pure-blood, being a Muggleborn witch their friendship was highly disapproved and forbidden by her father.

"My acquaintance, Miss Kaioh, is currently unavailable, I'm sorry to say – she is overseas on a tour." Titania spoke formally hoping he'd get the hint drop the subject and leave her alone.

He didn't. "Oh, I heard from someone that she was but I wasn't sure if it was this holiday or next. What instrument does she play?"

"Violin." She winced after her reply, she'd sounded very rude but she also hoped he would think her bowed head meant she didn't want to talk – which she didn't.

"Are you afraid of me? I didn't think such a pretty girl would be afraid of anything." Titania sighed at the boy's persistent efforts to talk to her. Couldn't he tell she was uncomfortable?

"No, I'm sorry." Once again her father's eyes bore into her back waiting for an answer. Titania clenched her teeth, she would not admit it, he'd just use it against her later, to prove women were inferior to men, "I – I just think a lot can be learnt by looking at a persons carpeting." She said feeling stupid, now her father would definitely think women were inferior with an answer like that.

"Really? And what does this floor tell you?" He sounded interested and amused.

"Umm… the cream colouring suggests that the owners are prosperous and that they enjoy Muggle 19th Century furniture and architecture it also looks to be hand made which also tells me that the owners wanted something unique. The carpet is rather plain which implies that the owners enjoy simplicity," she chanced a look at him to find him smiling at her as if he knew of her fear, she narrowed her eyes and looked at the floor again, bastard. Clearing her throat she continued, "I'd say the owners are rather aged conservative traditionalists who are nostalgic and spend all their time looking for and buying antiques. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, she just wanted to leave and go to her warm comfortable bed on the safe firm ground.

Mr. Malfoy's voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter and as smooth as steel, "my, my Hiroki that's quite the talent your _child_ has there. Tell me, does she have any interest in going into the sales industry, I'm sure with skills like that she'd find the perfect carpet for anyone and make millions."

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, indignation and offence that her father did not even defend her. She gritted her teeth, of course he didn't say anything, the misogynist.

"Uncle, I am feeling rather tired. I will happily escort Cousin Akiko and Grandfather back to the tent if you wish to remain talking to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Tenou." Mamoru came to the rescue breaking the tense silence that followed Mr. Malfoy's remark.

"Yes. Akiko, go with Mamoru. Father, will you be accompanying Mamoru?" Titania's father asked in Japanese to the old man who didn't understand English in the slightest despite living in the country for nearly five decades. The old man nodded, Titania looked ashamed; she's almost forgotten her dear old Grandfather was here, he'd been so quiet! Mamoru offered her his arm and after they said their good-byes they left the box with their grandfather trailing behind them.

The path back to their tent was lighted with little green lanterns which burned brightly and illuminated the path and surrounding area. It reminded her of the halls of Malfoy Manor at night, except it was scarier there, the halls were dark and made of stone which was as cold as ice to the touch. Here, she had Mamoru to protect her from the scary creatures that came out at night. Like werewolves. She shuddered, standing closer to Mamoru who wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

He was her favourite cousin, the only one that had never been mean to her purposely and always looked out for her. His younger brother Zoisite was the reason Titania was so scared of heights. When she'd been a young girl Zoisite had received a new broomstick for Christmas and being the nice cousin he was took her flying with him then had dropped her by "accident" which resulted in breaking her leg. Titania shuddered at the memory, it still gave her nightmares.

They reached the tent shortly after they emerged from the forest path and walked into their spacious home for the night. Grandfather had insisted on decorating the tent and its surroundings although her father refused and he now set to work continuing where he'd left off. Titania shared a look with Mamoru, not understanding their grandfather's logic; they'd be leaving the next day. Perhaps he was going like Grandmother?

Sighing she went into her room and changed into her pyjamas and sleepily crawled into bed after turning on the nightlight beside it. She sighed, no wonder her father thought all women were weak when his own daughter was afraid of the darkness and heights.

Closing her eyes she shut out all thoughts except for one; sleep, and when it came she happily welcomed it falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Titania woke up again, her mouth dry and begging for water. She got up and crept silently towards the kitchen, her feet making no noise on the cold stone ground beneath her feet. She checked behind her and around corners to make sure no one was hiding anywhere, ready to jump out and kill her. She gulped; images of a feral man with a huge long hunting knife advancing on her with a toothy grin flashed through her mind. Her breath and heart beat quickened – she'd need to get to the water quickly and then rush back to bed.

As she was about to turn another corner she heard a noise like scuffling and swishing of robes. She gulped and pressed herself against the wall unsuccessfully trying to sink into its plaster depths. She almost had a heart attack when a tall black-robed figure emerged. He took no notice of her and continued stalking passed.

Titania stood still for what felt like five minutes trying to calm her racing heart and grit her teeth at her foolishness, there was _nothing_ to be afraid of, she was safe and had seven other men here to protect her if anything happened, she was just letting her fear get the best of her she took three deep breaths before gaining the courage to walk around the corner and into the kitchen she was calmed by the snores she heard from Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite's room.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, no matter how much she disliked her father – or at least for tonight – she couldn't help but admire his authority. Only _he_ could order Zoisite and Nephrite to share a room.

"BOO!"

Titania screamed and jumped, dropping the water that had been about to quench her thirst. She turned around and scowled at the person who had stopped her from drinking the desired liquid only to find the youngest of the four brothers, Jaedite, laughing.

"That wasn't funny Jaedite," she told him snootily.

He laughed harder, "Yes, it was. You should have seen your face! What are you doing out here anyway? Inspecting the carpets?" Tears streamed down his face from laughter, Titania flushed and gave him an odd look, it really wasn't funny although she admitted his sense of humour must have been warped – he never laughed and scaring her had, maybe he should spend less time with his housemates as they seemed to be bad influences.

"Jaedite," snapped Nephrite emerging from the door of his room; hair looking immaculate and only having a slight hint of stubble. "Be quiet and go back to bed it's three in the morning and if you wake Zoi _I'm_ the one who has to deal with it."

Jaedite was about to retort when another scream issued forth from the darkness, only it wasn't their baby cousin Titania.

They all looked at each other startled, then more screams of terror erupted like a volcano as the sound of crashing followed.

"What?" Asked Kunzite, coming to stand next to Nephrite, his chest bare and hair slightly mussed.

Jaedite glared at him. It was a well known fact that Jaedite, the most conservative of the four brothers, hated Zoisite's lover Kunzite and their intimate relationship.

More screams. This time Mamoru emerged from the room he shared with Jaedite.

"Are the celebrations getting a little too out of hand?" He asked amused, but also slightly worried. Titania steeled herself trying to block all images of mass murderers from her mind. When no one answered Mamoru gave an exasperated huff and went to go check. He ran back within seconds, "wake the others, there are riots."

Without further instructions everybody dispersed; Kunzite to wake Zoisite; Nephrite to wake Hiroki; Mamoru went to wake their grandfather and Jaedite dragged Titania back to her room, scolding her for being the only one to not pick up her wand before she left her room and to get her a robe to cover any indecency.

Within minutes all six men and Titania were outside running for the cover and protection of the trees. "Where's Father?" yelled Titania, hoping one of her cousins could hear her over the screaming.

"Not in his room, I checked." Answered Nephrite – when she looked unsure he reassured her her father could look after himself. She nodded and looked at their surrounding trying to find a place for them to safely hide, the woods would be ideal cover but everyone was running towards them…

Titania stopped. No. People were running _away _from the trees, not towards them. Jaedite tugged her arm and she shook her head pointing it out to him, he frowned and called out to his brothers. They all stopped and observed.

Her blood went cold as green lights flashed from within the trees, a group of black-robed figures – like the one she'd seen, Titania realised – walking in a tight group and laughing drunkenly came from within the forest they'd been about to enter. Yelling and the foulest curses Titania had ever heard came from their mouths, hissing as above them they spun four people. Muggles, Titania thought as she recognised one of them as the man who had greeted them at the gate. Titania shuddered; she'd hate to be them, suspended in midair, so high off the ground with nothing stable to hold her.

She jerked out of her thoughts by Jaedite pulling on her arm, "do you _want_ us to be separated from everybody else?"

Titania shook her head, "no."

Jaedite nodded and pulled her roughly, into the woods further from where the masked figures had exited, they caught up with the rest of their group hiding in the trees.

It was only after five minutes – when no sound of screaming or crashing reached their ears – Titania allowed herself to breath more evenly.

She saw flashes of spells from the corner of her eye which illuminated the clearing they rested in momentarily. She lit her wand, Kunzite growled at her to turn it off, but she shook her head, she'd spotted a lump of blonde hair and went to investigate, the light calming her nerves.

She gasped at who she saw. "Draco, what are you doing on the ground?"

He groaned, shielding his eyes from the light, "what's it look like I'm doing?" He snapped sarcastically, "I tripped on that tree root and sprained my ankle." He said, cheeks going pink.

She nodded, calling to Mamoru who was training to be a Healer. Mamoru came over and checked Draco's ankle, "_convalesco_ there no more swelling or bruising. Where are you parents?" he added as an afterthought.

Draco smirked, "they're with Hiroki, and they told me to stay here when the riots started."

Titania nodded and took a seat next to Draco on the offending tree root. She may as well get comfortable until the riot had died down. The others seemed to realise this too and so they all tried to get as comfortable as they could on the forest floor. Titania moved when she realised her grandfather couldn't easily bend his knees to sit on the floor.

"Here Grandfather." He thanked her, taking the offered seat on the tree root.

Titania sighed, once again bored and the ground she was sitting on wasn't exactly a goose feathered pillow. She decided to find as many constellations as she could – it often helped her to pass time. She found Ursa Minor; the Pole star, Polaris easily giving away the bears long tail; and right underneath was Draco – the serpent – and beside Draco was… a green skull shaped cloud? She gasped when the skull's mouth opened and out came a snake. As soon as she saw the cloud people started screaming once more, this time worse and louder, more terror filling their voices.

Beside her gasps came from all the men present and less then a second later a bright flash of red highlighted everything in the clearing and what sounded like a chorus of voices shouted "STUPEFY!" to her left. She looked to her left, curious of the yelling that came from that direction, maybe they'd found the masked figures?

The same thought seemed to have occurred to Draco, and she urged him to come with her but he flatly refused looking rather pale in the wand light, maybe he was feeling sick?

However being the curious Ravenclaw that she was, her natural curiosity gave her courage to investigate. Holding her wand a little tighter so that her knuckles turned white she crept towards where the voices were coming from. A crunch made her stop.

"Akiko," Mamoru hissed behind her. She smirked, it was quite sweet how protective he was, but she didn't need help, she could protect herself – even if the darkness made her slightly uncomfortable.

Bringing a finger to her lips to signal silence she extinguished the wand light with a whispered, "nox."

Hiding behind a large tree, its bark rough beneath her fingers, she peeked around it to find a large group of people. Not in black robes.

"_You've been caught red-handed, elf!_" a bearded man roared with a triumphant maniacal grin, "_caught with the guilty wand in your hand._"

Titania shared a look with Mamoru, was this man completely insane? Elves weren't powerful enough to conjure that type of magic, not without some sort of amplifier.

She recognised the red-headed patriarch when he spoke up from the middle of the circle, "Amos, think about it… precious few wizards know how to do that spell… where would she have learnt it?"

Titania was confused, what was it about the spell that was so bad? It was just a skull, albeit a terrifying looking skull, but still… what was so bad about it?

"… To conjure the Dark Mark?" A wizard she recognised as Mr. Crouch spoke up.

Dark Mark? The name _did_ sound familiar.

She felt rather sorry for the bearded man; he seemed to have upset Mr. Crouch and that did not look like a position anyone wanted to be in. She glanced at Mamoru, maybe they should leave? He too seemed to be contemplating the same thing.

Someone tapped them on the shoulder. Nephrite. He jerked his head to where everyone was sitting; they nodded and as quietly as they could they crept back to where they'd been before.

Titania was surprised to see three other people in the clearing; Draco's parents and Titania's father. Mr. Malfoy and her father were speaking quietly while Mrs. Malfoy fussed over Draco, checking to see if he was all right. Titania quickly diverted her attention back to her father to see if his appearance would reveal anything about where he'd been.

His clothes were smooth, monotonous and immaculate; his expression emotionless and not one hair on his head was out of place. Just like always. His eyes though, they flickered over to her and she gulped. His expression may have been emotionless but his hazel eyes – _her_ hazel eyes – were full of anger and she was quite sure she knew who it was directed towards.

"We're going home," Jaedite murmured in her ear, "it's going to be a sidelong Apparition, just so you're prepared. You're going with Nephrite."

Titania nodded her understanding and waited for everyone else. She wondered where the luggage was and Nephrite, grabbing her upper arm ready to Apparate home, told her Uncle had shrunk the luggage to fit in his pocket. _Oh._

Not waiting for anymore interruptions they followed suit and Apparated out of the clearing.

* * *

A week later Titania sat halfway down the table chatting happily with Draco who was sitting next to her; they would be taking the Hogwarts Express back to school the next day and they were having an end of holidays get together. Titania had been right; Draco had asked his father to invite Mr. Tenou to dinner and so the famous Quidditch player now sat talking with Mr. Malfoy and Titania's father. Across from them sat Haruka who was talking to Zoisite about Quidditch – Zoisite played for the Falmouth Falcons. It turned out Haruka was also in fourth year with Titania and Draco and was chaser for Slytherin. Titania was surprised by this.

"Draco, why didn't you ever tell me Tenou was in our year?" She asked him, curious.

He gave her an odd look, "you never asked."

Haruka broke off from his conversation with Zoisite and grinned at them, "Malfoy, I am deeply offended. How could you not introduce to me to such a pretty girl?"

Titania felt her face go a light pink, he seemed to enjoy watching her squirm whenever he paid her compliments.

Draco glared at him, "does it matter? You say the same thing to all the girls anyway."

Titania held back a snort, it figured.

Haruka laughed, "Yes, but I think all girls should be complimented quite a lot. After all many don't believe how pretty they truly are and others are just not told enough which is why so many have a low self-esteem."

"You're so full of it, Tenou" Draco muttered. Haruka grinned and Titania light pinched Draco's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, annoyed.

"Tenou is obviously sensitive enough to realise what many girls need. Do you know how many times I've listened to Pansy whine about you never paying any attention to her. No wonder she's always trying new products to make herself more pretty." She whispered the last part to herself, shocked that it hadn't occurred to her before.

"What are you talking about? Pansy likes those sorts of girly things." He reasoned with her.

Haruka laughed, "It's so cute the way you two bicker like that." Titania flushed again, she didn't want it to be cute, she wanted Draco to realise he needed to pay some attention to Pansy, she _was_ a nice girl, really she was. Changing the subject Titania asked Haruka why she never saw him at school.

He shrugged, "I don't hang out with Malfoy or the other Slytherins and Dumbledore arranges me to leave school for the weekends sometimes."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding… wait. "Why does Dumbledore let you leave school on the weekends?"

"Dad and I compete in races," he explained.

"I didn't know they had broom races on the weekends." She thought out loud.

Again he laughed, "Not broom races, Dad and I race cars and motorbikes."

Takeshi broke off from a conversation he'd been having with Kunzite, "Yeah, that's right Haruka has even made in nationally twice and won!" He said pride in his voice.

"Really? That's excellent!" Mamoru joined the conversation.

Titania noticed Draco's dark look but shrugged it off as jealousy that attention wasn't being paid to him. She giggled, he was so predictable. He gave her a confused look and shook his head.

She rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Jaedite.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Convalesco_ – to mend/to heal (Latin)

Anyway that's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry it was so long, I kept going back to revise it so I made sure Titania doesn't sound like a Mary-Sue and that I made her perfect… in the sense that she isn't perfect, if that makes sense.

Well I've researched heaps into the names and details of all the characters and they're perfect so don't fret if you're spiffy about Japanese characters not having Japanese names (like I am) i.e. Titania (I think she's the only one). It's on purpose.

I've just re-edited this chapter to take out the Japanese… yes I know, it hasn't even been a month since I posted it and I've re-edited it already. Urgh! Except I couldn't stand having to keep checking that what I was writing what completely right and yeah because I stress about that sort of stuff being accurate… call it a pet peeve if you will. In any case I'm glad I did re-edit the chapter as there was some things that I took out and a lot of stuff I added.

Hopefully I've perfected everything so there's no spelling mistakes or anything. I'm posting this unbeta-ed so that would explain the bad grammar.

Also I'm on summer holidays so hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters soon. I don't know what I'm doing posting a new story when I haven't even posted the second chapter on other one! Argh!

Anyway, I'm not making any promises about getting a new chapter up within a week or however long, I only wrote this one because it wouldn't stop bugging me and I had to write it down so I can get started on my summer homework – even though I doubt I will.

Yeah so I hope all you guys have a great… summer/winter/Christmas holiday or whichever is coming up! And I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.

Also please review as it builds my confidence and gives me an insight as to what you think of my story, writing and so on and so forth.

One more thing I want to add before I move on which I am terrible afraid people didn't understand the first time I posted this chapter and I will say this now so that you remember for later on. Think back to the first episode Haruka Tenou appeared and Minako and Usagi thought Haruka was a boy. **I KNOW HARUKA IS A GIRL, YOU KNOW HARUKA IS A GIRL… BUT DOES TITANIA? **Which is to say that as this story is mainly from Titania's point of view she's obviously not going to know about Haruka's secret.I'm sorry but I did have to add that as it often annoys me when people Haruka's sex because they're afraid of the homosexual theme it implies.

Thanks for reading.

Tsarina Sofia


	2. Back to Hogwarts

"_Titan of the Sun_"

_Chapter Two:_ Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter_ and all its characters, scenes and creation belong to J.K. Rowling as _Sailor Moon_ and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. However I created and own Titania "Akiko" Taiyou and the lion (Atum) which belong to me.

First written: 18/12/06

Finished: 28/12/06

First published: 28/12/06 Second Edit:15/1/07

* * *

Titania looked out the window, it was pouring. She was on the train back to Hogwarts sitting in a deafening silence staring out the window with her cousin Jaedite across from her sleeping and Michiru next to her reading the Quibbler. She sat up straighter in her seat, for some reason she was always uncomfortable in train seats, she had no doubt that for anybody else they would be extremely comfortable but for some reason she never was comfortable in them and seemed to always fidget. Perhaps it was the scratchy feeling of torn material, if there was any torn material; the train always seemed so new when they boarded it at the start and end of every year.

Outside their compartment loud yelling filled the halls as students caught up on the goings on of their summer vacations. Boys and girls walked fast paced up and down the isle trying not to run as the excitement and adrenalin rush of the summer wore off. And yet here she was, staring out the window while her best friend read a joke of a magazine and her cousin shook the compartment with his snores.

The moisture in the air seeped through the gap in the window and chilled the compartment, Titania pulled her robe around herself tighter, it was freezing. At least if it was sunny it would be warmer, she had always preferred the heat to the cold.

The Cart Lady had come around at noon to sell them sweets, Titania had bought two Cauldron Cakes and a Chocolate Frog, in case anyone decided to come and visit them, which she doubted. Michiru seemed shocked when she'd requested the sweets as Titania never bought any before but had not commented.

Titania stole a glance at her cousin and shook her head, she never understood why all her cousins where so grumpy all the time, at least Mamoru and Nephrite were tolerable. With a snort Jaedite rolled over, stirring from his sleep, "wha – what happened?" he asked with a yawn sounding dazed; drool dripped down his mouth and his hair was all messed up from continually turning in his sleep.

"Nothing," said Titania, she sighed. It was like watching paint dry. Michiru hadn't spoken at all except for the short "hello" this morning before they boarded the train and fell into this deafening silence.

Jaedite mumbled something about going to the bathroom and walked out of the carriage wiping his mouth and running a hand through his hair to tame it.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, Titania knew it was because of the absence of her cousin; he didn't get along very well with Michiru. What she didn't understand was why he couldn't at least try to be polite, the other boys did and they didn't like muggle-borns either. She was lucky she'd met Michiru when she had or she'd probably be as bad as Jaedite. Or worse!

Michiru continued to read the Quibbler while Titania went through Michiru's sketch book. She really had some beautiful drawings in here; most of the sea that Michiru reminded Titania of; calm and serene; cold and detached; gentle yet capable of such death and destruction. She glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye, aquamarine hair falling in front of her azure eyes which held so much depth and creativity. She was a goddess.

"The sea is becoming restless." She murmured suddenly from beside Titania who nodded assuming that her friend was referring to the Quidditch World Cup. Over the years Titania had become accustomed to her friends bizarre references to the ocean but brushed it off as Michiru's own metaphor for life.

Again she sighed; the ride was like the sky outside; grey and monotonous.

"Do you think this year will be interesting?" Michiru had still not looked up from the magazine yet.

Titania frowned, why did she read it anyway? Its articles were fallacies and not the least bit informative. It wasn't at all reliable as a source so why did someone as sensible as Michiru read something like that which reported complete untruths?

"Yeah, the past few years have been haven't they? With what we found out about Professor Lupin and… Sirius Black on the loose, then year before…" Titania trailed off glancing at Michiru who had gone white as a ghost, in their second year when a monster – they were later told was a basilisk – had gone around petrifying muggle-borns Michiru had woken up from nightmares many times that year, terrified she'd be the next victim.

"Was the World Cup interesting?" Michiru changed the subject hoping to talk about something other then their second year.

"Yeah, it was an event that will be talked about in years to come which is what I think the Ministry was aiming for… except not in the way that it did."

"Oh… next summer come with me. I'm going on a tour in the Mediterranean." Michiru invited her.

"Sure," she smiled at her companion, "that would be nice."

"What would be nice?" asked Jaedite re-entering the compartment. He sat down and looked at Titania expectantly for an answer and completely ignored Michiru's presence in the carriage.

Titania didn't understand why Jaedite was so prejudiced against Michiru and her heritage, if he were to have a reason why – like Pansy, who'd been kidnapped by them at a young age – then his prejudice would be legitimate, but he had yet to give one. Perhaps if he actually sat down and talked to her for once he would understand how beautiful Michiru really was. When she didn't answer him he glared at her and grumbled about conspiracies and going to visit his House mates.

"What are you thinking about Titania?" asked Michiru, looking up from her magazine.

"I'm just thinking about …" she bit her lip, should she tell Michiru that she'd been thinking about how unfair her cousin's prejudice was? Of course not, Michiru would laugh at how incredibly _childish_ it was to be concerned about her when she could look after herself. Titania glanced again at the Quibbler in Michiru's hands, that magazine really _was _an insult to Michiru's intelligence. She chewed on her lip and thought through her words carefully, not wanting to offend Michiru and yet also express her opinion. "I'm just … thinking about the purpose of reading a magazine with a reputation of having… unique articles, but I've been told the family that owns the Quibbler is quite … unusual."

Michiru pursed her lips, "when have you ever been the one to listen to gossip? Besides, I read it because I find it entertaining, not factual."

Titania looked at Michiru, confused, "I _don't_ listen to gossip. I thought it was common knowledge."

Michiru smiled and shook her head, "If it was common knowledge do you really think the magazine would sell as well as it does?" Michiru sighed, "Who told you that the family was "unusual"?"

"Father," Titania replied, "and I think the magazine would sell as well as it does; you know people always _do _buy items when they know there's some scandal or fascinating story behind it."

Michiru rolled her eyes, "How does he know? No wait," she raised a hand when she saw Titania was about to reply, "I don't want to know. All I'm trying to say is that I read it because it's entertaining, no other reason. I have no doubt in my mind that most of its stories are fallacies."

"Of course they are," Titania replied haughtily, "who believes such unusual stories like Peter Pettigrew not actually being murdered by Sirius Black but being an unregistered animagus and turning into a fly and buzzing away."

Michiru smiled softly, "that is rather hard to believe."

"I know it is," she muttered, "who'd believe that serial killer was innocent?"

The compartment door slid open and in came Jaedite looking as annoyed as always but his eyes searched the confined space as if he were trying to find a safe burrow to hide in or a non-existent exit "be careful the hyperactive rabbit's coming."

Titania hid a grin behind her hand at his codename for Mamoru's betrothed, "Usagi!"

The young girl bounced into the compartment, she was like a child constantly on sugar "Morning!!" she yelled happily.

"Usagi, we're right here there's no need to shout!" Jaedite ground out, Titania snickered at the vein that popped out of his forehead in his frustrated state.

"What's so funny?" he snapped at her.

He was constantly in a bad mood; he only had two emotions; mad and madder, "nothing" she bit her lip tying not to laugh.

Either Usagi was deaf or immune to Jaedite's terribly contagious bad temper because she continued smiling at them and hugged Titania tightly, "I'm just popping in to see how my future-in-laws are doing!"

"I'm doing fine, though I'm not sure how Jaedite is coping with the return to school. I think he may have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed today." Titania replied, trying hard not to laugh at Jaedite's furious expression, he rather resembled a plump tomato.

Usagi grinned, "I think he gets up on the wrong side of the bed everyday." Michiru and Titania laughed at Usagi's comment. Jaedite growled and walked out of the compartment slamming the door shut with a loud bang!

Usagi bit her lip, "you don't think we hurt his feelings, do you?"

"No," Titania replied, "Jaedite is a big boy he can take care of himself." She suddenly remembered the cakes she had bought in case anyone came to their compartment and offered them to Usagi who readily accepted.

"Thank you," she gave a toothy grin, her eyes dancing much the same way their Headmaster's did, with a big dreamy sigh and rested her chin in her palms, "since Mamo-chan is working at Hogwarts this year as an apprentice, you don't think he'll mind if I visit him after classes?"

Michiru smiled at her lovesick expression and Usagi blushed and bowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Usagi Tsukino"

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Really!" Exclaimed Usagi, clasping her hands and balancing on the ball of her feet, "Mamo-chan loves listening to your music."

"Thank you" Michiru asked Titania with a raised eyebrow, "why didn't you tell me your cousin liked my music?"

Titania shrugged, "I didn't realise he enjoyed your music. Wait, Usagi, did you say Mamoru is working at Hogwarts this year as an apprentice?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… he never mentioned that…" Titania murmured, slightly hurt that he told his betrothed instead of her.

"Umm… Akiko, Miss. Kaioh I have to leave and change into my robes. It was nice meeting you, Miss. Kaioh." She bowed and stepped out of the door.

"Likewise," Michiru said as the door slid shut, "what are the chances Chiba will come back within the next five minute?"

"Very likely," Titania smiled gathering her school robes and turning around to change into them her friend following her lead.

* * *

They were once again in their original positions except that they all were all now dressed in their black school robes with the Ravenclaw insignia on Michiru and Titania's and the Slytherin emblem on Jaedite's; Jaedite was not sleeping but rather gloomily watching as the big castle became bigger and bigger as the train travelled closer and closer.

It was still raining outside, if possible even harder than when they had begun their journey and Titania found it extremely depressing. It didn't help her mood any and she found it a very terrible way to start the new school year. She'd just been told by Jaedite that Draco and his father had very well contemplated on moving Draco to another boarding school called Durmstrang. This had upset Titania, why had he not told her? Perhaps he didn't trust her enough or consider her a good enough friend?

No, this wasn't a very good start to the new school year at all.

"Akiko, don't look so depressed. It's not proper for a lady, you should know that," said Jaedite looking away from the window.

Titania nodded, forcing a smile onto her face and stood up, the train was about to stop and she wanted to be off of it as soon as she could. She heard the whistle blow and the train slowed as it pulled to a stop in the wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

Titania opened the compartment door and stepped out; she was immediately caught in a wave of students pushing, pulling and yelling, striving to be the first to get out of the confined space of the train and into the fresh open autumn night air. Hands pushed on shoulders roughly and it was times like these that Titania hoped for McGonagall or Snape – as unlikely as it sounded for anyone to crave Snape's presence – to bring order to the mass of students whose bodies pressed up uncomfortably against her own and made her feel extremely venerable.

From behind came Michiru's yell as she pushed her way through the crowd to be by Titania side. With a smile they made their way through the tightly knit throng of people and into the open air and were instantly pelted by little bullets of rain. They took deep breaths and stretched their tired limbs, and located the horseless carriages with speed to refrain from getting wet.

In the town of Hogsmeade lights shone through windows of cafés and pubs where raucous laughter and drunken merry shouts could be heard. Titania scrunched her nose in distaste; she preferred the quiet private company of family and friends.

Sighing Titania quickly made her way to the horseless carriages Michiru by her side and both trying to desperately remain as dry as possible.

Inside they found a blue haired Ravenclaw who they both recognised as being in second year. They nodded towards the girl who sat quietly by herself staring out the window, her robes were soaked, when the girl didn't respond in any way except to nod back Titania and Michiru took it as a sign that she didn't want to converse.

Titania studied the girl, the blue hair was quite odd and most definitely unnatural, and yet so was Michiru's colour and her hair was most definitely real. Michiru had even let her tug at it when they were in first year just to prove that her hair wasn't a wig. Her friend had tried to explain later on when they were older that it was also quite odd in the muggle world to have aquamarine as a hair colour without some sort of "hair die". "Sinetists" had even asked Michiru for a strand of her hair so they could experiment and observe her "RTA" and "janes" – whatever they were.

When the carriage had reached Hogwarts and stopped Titania climbed out and quickly ran inside, unfortunately slipping in the mud and falling flat on her bum in the process. Titania hoped no one had seen and flushed furiously when she heard someone laugh over the noise of the storm.

When she made it safely inside the castle she'd prayed that that was the last of the bad weather but was unluckily the victim of one of Peeves the Poltergeist's water bombs. Titania screamed as it hit her head and heard another right behind her - Michiru had been hit too - she sneezed three times silently cursing the bad weather and her luck.

She cautiously looked up on her entry into the Great Hall to see if Peeves had any more traps set above their heads. He didn't, she was thankful to see, and also rather –guiltily – happy that she wasn't the only one who had been a victim to Peeves' cruel pranks.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table dripping wet and hair falling in her face from the weight of the water and yet she tried to look the least bit dignified and unfussed. Michiru sat opposite; as wet and dirty as Titania and yet, the latter enviously noted, was somehow able to retain her goddess-like grace and beauty.

Padma Patil noticed too, "Michiru, I don't understand how you can make dirt look like a fashion statement."

The other girl smiled bitterly, "I don't think it looks like a fashion statement and I'm sure if you asked anyone else they'd say the exact same thing."

"Bullocks" the Indian girl gave a short laugh of disbelief and her best friend Lisa Turpin nodded in agreement.

Michiru shook her head and wiped some of the mud from her cheek looking up at the Enchanted Ceiling where deep purple storm clouds brewed covering every inch of it. Titania also looked up and shuddered as a flash of lighting streaked across the ceiling, a few screams and gasps were heard throughout the hall above the chatter of students.

"Who do you think is taking Defence this year?" Terry Boot broke the silence that had overtaken their section of the Ravenclaw table.

The other fourth years shrugged, their guess was as good as his. Since their first year they had never had a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who had stayed any longer then a year and so there was a rumour that went around which said that the job was cursed. Titania thought it was silly, why on earth would a job be cursed for? It was a rather stupid idea in her opinion.

The Hall suddenly went quiet and the doors of the Great Hall burst open with a bang! In entered Professor McGonagall with the new first year students shivering from the coldness that had settled upon them as the water from the rain dried. Some seemed positively frightened, Titania observed, pale and shaking, she noted some even looked slightly green around the gills; others gaped in wonder at the floating candles and older students, at the colourfully decorated hall and the imposing teachers at the staff table; there were those who waved excitedly at their older siblings or relatives or friends they had met on the train; then there was one tiny lonely boy who excitedly ran to catch up with the other first years, covered in a huge furry coat that was big enough to fit the Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid.

"This looks like a cheery lot!" said Anthony Goldstein enthusiastically from next to Titania who smirked; Anthony Goldstein thought everyone looked cheery, he thought _Snape_ looked cheery.

Looking past Michiru's head she saw Draco who was smirking as usual and down the table sat Jaedite who wore a bored expression as always but when he caught her staring at him he smirked and glanced at the staff table.

Titania followed his gaze and was caught by surprise to see Mamoru sitting next to Professor Binns and another spare seat. She had completely forgotten he would be working as an apprentice here this year! She grinned at his uncomfortable expression and she didn't blame him, his only company this evening was Professor Binns, unless any teacher showed up late and took the spare seat next to him. Aside from his uncomfortable expression he seemed to be avoiding something or someone, she realised as she looked at the one place he refused to look. The Hufflepuff table. Her grin widened; there sat Usagi with her cousin Minako – who was in the year below – dreamily watching Mamoru, she could almost see the hearts in her eyes and the dream wedding playing in the young girl's head.

"What are you looking at?" asked Michiru over the clapping as Ackerley, Stewart joined the Ravenclaw table. Titania gestured to Usagi and Michiru giggled, "How cute."

Titania nodded and looked at the students being sorted, fondly remembering her own…

_Young Titania looked at the old worn wizard's hat haughtily. _That_ was how they'd be sorted? Zoi had lied to her. He said they would have to recite their family history in front of a panel of judges and then sing the school song in an opera voice, even though she didn't _know_ what the school song was._

_She looked around the large room bored and waiting for her name to be called; she spotted Zoi at the far end of the room sitting at one of the four very long tables – not including the teachers - (longer than the one Draco had at home) with a green banner on top, talking with a dark haired boy and fluttering his lashes. She thought he looked rather weird when he did that but Zoi seemed to enjoy doing it almost as much as he enjoyed twirling his hair and laughing in a way that Nephrite said was very _girlish

_Nephrite was sitting at the same table except much further away then Zoi with a group of girls surrounding him who all looked like they were doing the same thing as Zoi – twirling their hair and fluttering their eyelashes – maybe they had something stuck in their eyes? _

_Jaedite was sitting next to Draco – who didn't look very happy because there was an ugly looking ghost next to him that look very dirty – and a girl about a year older than Jaedite with pretty long black hair and Titania couldn't quite make out her eye colour but it was dark. _

_They were all sitting at the same table and Titania, even though she wanted to be with her friends, secretly hoped she didn't get into that House, Slytherin? Wasn't it? They didn't look very nice; in fact one of them looked like he had never brushed his teeth before! Titania scrunched her nose up in disgust, how icky! _

_She sighed, folding her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right leg, jutting out her left hip and turning up her nose in a way Father had said was arrogant – he'd also that she should stop doing it - except that no matter how hard Titania tried – really tried – she couldn't break herself of the habit._

_While her nose was upturned she caught a glimpse of the ceiling with its cloudless starry sky outside, so many stars that if all the candles had been blown out there would still be light because of the stars. That was why Titania liked them so much, because of their brightness and the way they twinkled and made you feel safe, like you were never alone. That was when she saw it. She gasped, it was a shooting star. She tightly shut her eyes and made a wish._

"_Taiyou, Titania." _

_Said girl opened her eyes and realised it was her turn. She stepped forward and climbed onto the stool with some difficulty, self-conscious of all the eyes that stared at her, they were judging her, mocking her, laughing at her because she was so small. _

_Then they were gone and Titania was in complete darkness. She gripped the edge of the stool tighter, "Titania Taiyou," said a voice in her head. Or at least she thought it was in her head, but that was silly; there were no such things as voices in your head! "Titania Taiyou," the voice repeated, "I see great potential in you. A logical mind that craves to solve problems and form plans; make strategies," it said, "yes young faerie queen, I know where you'll go. You belong in…RAVENCLAW!" It shouted, except it shouted the name of the House Titania would forever belong to outside of her head and loud cheers followed the proclamation._

_Titania walked to the table which was cheering and clapping, blue banners hanging above the table welcomingly. Titania sat in one of the two remaining seats, the one next to her older cousin Mamoru and across from that weird aqua-haired girl from the train ride._

"_Congratulations Akiko. Welcome to the House of the Raven," Mamoru grinned as he wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders in pride._

… Titania looked up to realise that the sorting had finished and the food had appeared on the table. Michiru looked at her quizzically as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto their plates. She caught sight of Jaedite looking at her; automatically she donned an emotionless façade. Michiru understood and continued serving their usual food to them both.

Maybe he wanted something from her? She pondered. Or maybe he was trying to catch her in the act so he could report something back to her father, in which case she was lucky she had Mamoru here; he would protect her, wouldn't he?

"Aren't they cute?" asked Mandy Brocklehurst about the first years who were sitting in a huddle together chatting animatedly at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"The midgets?" asked Michael Corner, Titania looked at him pointedly and he gave her an apologetic smile, "uh… no offence Titania," who nodded in reply, "but they are," he muttered under his breath when she turned to her waiting dinner.

"Isn't he cute?" asked Padma.

"Who?" Lisa reacted instantly to the word 'he', enthusiastically looking around to find who Padma was talking about.

"Titania's cousin, Mamoru Chiba." Padma replied. Said man's cousin looked at Padma as if she had grown a second head, he wasn't cute! Just the thought disgusted her; first Usagi and now Padma.

"Mamoru Chiba," sighed Lisa dreamily, _oh dear…her too?_ "He's so hot!" Titania had to take a big gulp of pumpkin juice to wash away the bile that rose in her throat; this was just becoming too gross.

Michiru laughed at the expression on her friend's face, "Don't you think he's handsome?"

Titania gave a disgusted look, "he's my _cousin_."

"So?" Mandy joined the conversation, "you can admit he's good looking."

Titania shook her head, "I'd feel dirty afterwards."

"He seems like a rather cheery person," said Anthony.

Michael rolled his eyes, "What is it with you girls anyway and a guys appearance? We're smart too you know."

Padma laughed heartedly, "And so are we but you guys never talk about anything except our arses… speaking of which, have you seen _his_ arse?" She fanned herself for added effect. Titania blushed, she'd often taken baths with him and her other cousins when they were younger so it was nothing new to her but hearing someone else talk about it was rather embarrassing, after all he was her _cousin_.

Mandy always the first to take an opportunity to go out with a new boy asked if Mamoru was single and if Titania could arrange something between the two of them.

Titania smiled apologetically, "he's already taken. Sorry."

"Oh…" the other girl blushed but quickly got over the loss of opportunity and turned to ask Anthony Goldstein about their summer homework for Charms.

"Too bad," sighed Lisa, "I bet he's a great kisser."

Titania shook her head; she didn't understand why girls obsessed over boys like that; it wasn't like they were _that_ appealing.

She continued eating her vegetarian dinner until she was full and it was replaced by sweets and other delicious looking desserts, her mouth watered and took a bit out of the Turkish Delight. Although many of the sweets were mouth watering she tended to get sick very easily and limited the amount of sweets she ate; compared to Michiru who had an extremely fast metabolism, never became sick and had a sweet tooth.

When they finished, the remaining food disappeared leaving the golden plates sparkling clean and clear of any uneaten crumbs, Dumbledore rose to his feet and cleared his throat. All conversation in the hall stopped and every head turned to face the aging Headmaster.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices.

"Firstly, I'd like to welcome a new member to our staff, Mamoru Chiba." Mamoru stood up and bowed to a round of applause and sighs from many of the girls, Titania bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud when she saw Usagi glaring daggers at any girl within her line of vision, "I'm sure many of you are well acquainted with his brother Jaedite," Jaedite scowled and hunched over in his seat, Dumbledore however continued to smile, eyes twinkling he gestured to Titania, "and his cousin Titania," said girl felt her face grow hot as many eyes looked in her direction, hesitantly she glanced up to a pair of sea-blue eyes smiling softly in her direction and Titania smiled back at her friend, "or even Mr. Chiba himself who graduated from Hogwarts the year before last. Mr. Chiba will be helping Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary as an apprentice while he trains to receive his Healer's certificate and will be here for the next few years or until he is assigned to somewhere else." Titania had the feeling that this year there would be a lot more accidents and Madame Pomfrey would be receiving a lot more female patients as she noticed a maniacal gleam in many girls' eyes.

"Secondly, Mr Filch, the caretaker…" He moved on and Titania tuned out; the old grumpy caretaker was extending some list of forbidden items that had nothing to do with her as she wasn't the sort to play with those sorts of silly childish games.

"He can't do that!" An outraged Terry exclaimed many enraged voices such as this sounded throughout the hall.

What? Terry wasn't the sort to play with those silly childish toys either, "no Quidditch Cup," her friend mouthed from across the table. Titania's mouth formed a circle in a silent "oh"; while Terry didn't play with those silly childish toys he was an avid fan of quidditch and so was quite logically mad when it was announced that quidditch wouldn't be taking place this year. Titania on the other hand was quite happy as it meant she wouldn't have to be listening about it at breakfast nearly every morning; of course it also meant that the one morning a week from mid-November onwards when Michiru and she had the library to themselves would be no more.

"… that this year at Hogwarts-" at that moment the doors to the Great Hall – which had been shut after the first years entered – was roughly opened. From the entrance of the great double doors hobbled a man with a wooden leg and scared face; splotches of pink marred tissue that had reformed after some sort of hideous wound or burn. He leaned heavily on a long roughly carved stick and limped around the right of staff table to stand beside Dumbledore conferring quietly with the Headmaster.

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, thunder following shortly afterwards, she shuddered at the loud noise; it felt like the whole castle had shook with the thunderclap and it just made the silence in the castle seem more eerie. A chair scraped on the ground and the man took the empty seat next to Dumbledore and Mamoru.

The man in question seemed to not notice the stares he received and pulled a plate of sausages which Dumbledore had conjured for him closer. He speared one with a knife from his pocket, sniffed it in a way that reminded Titania of Draco's crup Attila, when it smelt the air predatorily for Muggles. The unpleasant looking man seemed to have found nothing wrong with the sausage and took a savage bite out of it. Titania caught Michiru's eye and they shared a horrified look.

They turned back to the man, Titania noticed something she hadn't before, when the room lit up once more the man's hideous face captured their attention – his eyes were different. One eye was small and dark, quite nearly unable to be seen under all the puffy, pink scar tissue; the other though was a bright blue and seemed to have a life of its own as it moved around in the socket rapidly seeming to distrustfully take in the Great Hall and all its occupants.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat for the second time that night, "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," announced Dumbledore with a large welcoming smile, "Professor Moody."

The announcement was greeted with a shocked silence; they wanted _him_ to teach them? Only the Headmaster and Professor Hagrid clapped but when no one else joined, not even jolly Professor Flitwick or cheery Anthony Goldstein, they stopped and Professor Moody took out of his cloak a flask, throwing back his head he took a large gulp of the drink inside.

Dumbledore smiled once again seemingly oblivious to the tense silence, "As I was saying we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century." Titania tore her eyes away from the sight of the new professor, ready to hear about the event that had lost her her quiet Saturday morning study sessions. "It is my very great pleasure to announce the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

All sound stopped, as if someone had placed a silencing charm over the whole hall including the sound of the thunder outside.

"You're JOKING!" called someone very loudly. Nearly everyone laughed relieved someone had broken the tense silence that had overcome them all.

Dumbledore laughed and explained to the students what the Tournament involved; one person each from three different schools stupid enough to enter a life threatening competition just for a sack of gold. Excited chatter and secret whispered plans broke out as Dumbledore dismissed them. Titania looked to where a group of third year Gryffindors were exiting the hall heads close together as if plotting some evil scheme. She rolled her eyes; typical, she wouldn't be all that surprised either if one of them became the Hogwarts Champion, it would make sense as everyone seemed to think they were the heroes.

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors walked up the staircase at the back of the Entrance Hall, fifth year prefects leading the first years to the dormitories. At the top of the stairs both houses parted; Gryffindor turning right and to the south, the Ravenclaws turning left to the west.

Titania arrived with Michiru and faced a niche in the wall where a statue of a toga clad woman in armour, a shield resting at her side, a spear in the opposite hand, a feathered helmet on her head; on her shoulder sat a small owl watching the girls with beady eyes and in the woman's upheld palm was a smaller goddess. Both girls bowed in respect to the deity, "Lady."

The regal statue nodded her head at them stiffly and they waited with baited breath, "there are no lights in the city and a car is driving down the road, it stops when a black horse crosses its path. How can the driver see the horse if there are no lights?"

Michiru and Titania looked at each other; didn't cars have headlights or something of that sort? But the answer couldn't be that simple! And the goddess Athena had said there were no lights; wouldn't that include the ones on the car too? They didn't bother asking; the goddess would not answer. The moonlight maybe? But it could just as well be a new moon… the stars! Without any light pollution there would be thousands of them enough to light up the car's journey. But even then he'd have to be driving with headlights, it was the law no matter the country or society and there would have been lights in the city. Then why was he driving without headlights? Unless…

"It's daytime." She heard a voice echo her own and realised Michiru must have thought of it at the same time as she.

The statue of the goddess nodded to them both and bowed, moving aside to let them walk through the wall just like they did on Platform 9 and ¾ at the start and end of every year.

They entered the Common Room to find a few people talking who quietened whenever somebody walked passed; Titania eyed them suspiciously, what were they up to? The bright blue flames from the torch brackets lighted their path to the winding staircase passing signs and levels which read: "1st Year Girls", "1st Year Boys" in ascending order engraved on polished bronze plates until they reached "4th Year Girls". They opened the oak door to find the rest of their roommates already preparing for bed and talking excitedly.

"I heard Roger Davies is planning to enter." Said Mandy.

"Is he?" gasped Padma doing her hair in a braid.

"Is he old enough?" Asked Michiru next to her bed, closest to the door.

Mandy shrugged, "I don't know but he's smart enough to fool the stupid judge. I wonder what they have to do…" the other girls in the room laughed making up silly tests reminiscent of the tales they were told about being sorted. Titania shook her head as she got ready for bed and tucked herself in. She yawned, smiling sleepily at her long-time companion whose bed was next to her own; the full moon shined its light inside their dormitory and giving off enough light for Titania to go to sleep feeling safe.

* * *

_A cold fog surrounded her, obscuring her vision. Titania looked around shivering and rubbed her arms to gain some sort of warmth in them. She hated the cold with a passion._

_She tried to find some sort of land mark which might give some clue as to where she was. Nothing. Not even the ground beneath her feet told her of what she might be standing on which could give her a clue as to her destination._

_She swept her foot in front of her making an arc, when she deemed it safe and she wouldn't suddenly fall off a cliff she moved forward, again she repeated the action and again moved forward when she felt terra firma beneath her feet. She kept repeating this, trying to remain as silent as possible, if there was anything out here that was dangerous she didn't want to warn it of her presence as it would already have the advantage of home ground._

_A noise to her left startled her; she turned, holding her breath hoping that what ever it was wouldn't harm her. She gulped when she saw a silhouette emerging from the shadows. It was an animal, her breath caught in her throat, a lion. _Breathe_, she reminded herself. No good would come if she was in a state of panic. It was coming closer. Titania continued to take deep calming breaths, careful to not make any sudden movements. She licked her dry lips and carefully watched the lion for any sudden movements. It stopped only five feet away from her. Again she looked at her surroundings desperately hoping to find some sort of weapon to protect herself against the king of beasts. Nothing, she cursed her bad luck._

"_I will not hurt you," said a great rumbling voice._

_Titania tried to look from where she was standing, hesitant to move because of the lion; there was nothing except the silhouetted lion and the voice hadn't come from behind her either, she was sure of it._

"_It was me," said the same voice._

_Titania's eyes rested on the creature in front of her. No. Animals couldn't talk, could they? Perhaps she was going crazy?_

"_There is nothing wrong with your mental state of health, I assure you. I am able to talk as it was a gift bestowed upon me by my ancestors," the voice answered her silent questions. How did it know that was what she'd been thinking, maybe it was a legilimens, if that was possible._

_Titania asked the lion, deciding to take a chance and stood on guard from some unknown attack if she was wrong in her judgement. It gave a great booming laugh and this time Titania had no doubt it was the lion as its whole mane shook with the vibrations, "My dear child, it is only natural for those questions to be asked by someone who is not used to my ability."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I have come here to tell you of something of great importance," he said sombrely, "this planet you call your home is threatened by an alien force. There is little your people can do to stop this threat." _

_Titania narrowed her eyes, her planet was in danger? What could she do to help? She was only a fourteen year old school girl. _

"_However, there are chosen soldiers of legendary status, sealed away, ready to be awoken._

"_You, Titania Taiyou, are the soldier of the Great Star, Sol." The lion looked at her through the fog, or rather she felt him looking at her._

_No. This was ridiculous. Titania was no soldier, she was a lady betrothed to be married as soon as she came of age, not a soldier who fought and _killed_ people, the very thought made her queasy._

"_You are a soldier of the Great Star, and it is your duty to protect this planet. You must use this to become Sailor Sol." She felt a weight in her hand and looked down to see a golden necklace and hanging off the delicate but strong gold chain was a sun about the size of her palm._

"_This isn't possible," she murmured disbelievingly._

"_It is, Titania."_

"_How?" She asked looking up at the lion only to find him gone._

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

And that, my lovelies, is the end of chapter 2! Thank you for reading. I didn't realise it would be so long.

I would like to kindly thank _Jay Ficlover_ who was the first to review as well as those people who took the time to read my fanfic.

In any case please leave a review as it'll boost my self-esteem heaps and any contructive criticism is always aprreaciated... as long as its contructive.

Also as you may have noticed in this chapter I did mention a few of the other senshi and Mamoru which means that I do plan on including them in this fic – I couldn't write a fic without including them.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing, like I know you will)

Sofia

Xoxo

P.S. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
